User talk:GroceryBag
Hi, welcome to GigglerCats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GroceryBag/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 02:51, 26 March 2009 Moonpool I edited it like you said, you need to see it.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 00:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yoda Did you see the edit of it I did? I tried hard to not sound teacherish. It's sorta hard when I'm going to a stuck-up school next year....--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 16:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Skin Here ya go. Just copy that over to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and replace anything that's currently on there. Tell me if there's anything I can change/add. Cheers! 00:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Grocery Hey, tell me if there are anymore articles for me to edit! Thanks, --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 00:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Gatherings Can I help plan the meetings?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 14:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Rights Thanks... Sparrowsong 16:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's fine See the title. I don't mind, but I can't even find the forum you were talking about! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I would like to become an admin on this wiki. Where can I apply? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, wow, really? Thanks! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks, GB. I am in Austria at the moment and trying to learn how to use a German keyboard. The y and z is switched :p and the time is nine hours ahead. You are probably asleep at the moment. And I had this idea to do all the articles that have another article on the Warriors Wiki like the Warriors Wiki articles, like the style, but we type funny stuff that are alternates to the books.--Shaf Girl 06:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Aw, come on! That Star Wars humor site that you showed me had a big long history. Look what I'm starting to do for Bluestar's article. And what happened to Freenode on Mibbit?--Shaf Girl 19:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Tigerstar I did the article, can you add the templates, pweeeaaaasssse? --JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Mibbit and Article Format Just let me make the whole Bluestar article and we can compare and see which style is better. I thought it would be funny if we sort of rewrite the whole warriors series. And you do have to pay for X-Chat. Is there another thing on Mibbit besides Freenode that will let me onto the chats?--Shaf Girl 14:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan Hey Tyler, um...I wanted to do something for ThunderClan but I need a random non-ThunderClan cat's name for it. Can you suggest one...?--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Tyler, I'll narrow it down a bit, it has to be a WINDCLAN cat.--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Re: You're gonna be gone?? I don't know anything about funny quotes though!!--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Okay, Tyler.--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Why did you use my quote for the quote of the week, Tyler?!?!--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Lol, thanks.--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Hey Nice quote of the week...lol.--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Ashfur Hey, Tyler, I made an Ashfur article, tell me if you like it, and can you add templates, please? --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character!....Or is it Lionheart who is? Greetings Hello GroceryBag, I'm Izoll, but you can call me Iz or Izzy. I just wanted to say I'm going to try to help out here.--IZ 19:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Story? Can the articles on this wiki be in story format? Most of them are character articles, but I had a funny story idea.--IZ 20:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RE: 'Tis the time for Gatherings I'm not sure if the title of the message is right, but whatever. Thanks for telling me, GB. I already knew though. :P --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 18:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry Dear GroceryBag, Hello. I'm back, I just needed a break from everything. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything that happened with LakeClan. I was a total butthole about things, and I really shouldn't have taken away your admin rights without telling you. I'm glad to see you made up with Shaf. So anyway, I'm not really going to be editing here, but maybe in some other places. Did you really think I'd stay away forever? Well, to end it, I just wanted to ask if we could go back to where we were at the start of LakeClan, two friends. Of course, LakeClan is dead, but I'd be willing to start it up again. And we'd all run it fairly and have mature discussions when we think someone is doing something wrong. So anyway, I'm sorry about what happened. If you don't want to start LakeClan, fine by me. Your friend, --Jakko123 02:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'd like that :D. I just can't get used to the fact I don't RP anymore. And I always get the LakeClan characters messed up with the real kittehs. But prolly everyone except for me wants to still do it. Oh well, i'll toughen up. --Jakko123 00:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Russetfur Hey, I really want to do a Russetfur article, unless you already did one then I am sayin' this for nothing. :P --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 07:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Warriors Theme Song I have a new idea! http://gigglercats.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Warriors_Theme_Song--[[User:Shaf Girl|Shaf]] Girl 22:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) LakeClan Could you please change the password on LakeClan back to the original? I want to re-make it, but on the same site. You're welcome to join, but you don't have to.--Jakko123 20:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I been busy and all also. School. :(. I like your state! I went to Seattle in August. Mt. Rainier = AWESOME! So, it is changed. I really hope you join.--Jakko123 22:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I might stop editing on Wiki....considering school is coming up which means lots of homework and some family time. --BSD ♥ 20:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Where are you? I know about a month ago I heard you were going on vacation or something. Are you back? I haven't seen or heard from you anywhere.--Shaf Girl 03:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Srsly, you've been away for a while.(I am going with Shaf on this one...don't ask why I added my opinion XD ) --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 20:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Gathering When's the next one, I'll try to make it to that one.....~! --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 20:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) We need another gathering soon. --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 21:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I think this wiki is dead :|, no one ever edits really anymore... --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 15:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Goosefeather Can we use Moon-eyes in his article please? --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 22:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Inappropriate humor? I'd like to talk to you about the stuff I removed from the Nightcloud article. It really bugs me when people joke about rape (which is the worst kind of violence on Earth and almost happened to me once), soo...yeah. Could you not joke about it on articles? Thanks. Sparrowsong 22:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Where ARE You? Everyone misses you on WFW, AND you're kind of an admin there. So... come back please. FP 16:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC)